naruto_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Osoidougan
The Osoidougan (遅移動眼, Literally meaning: Late Movement Eye, Meaning (Viz) Slow Motion Eye) is the doujutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiyama Clan. It is regarded as the most powerful technique of Soragakure. Acquisition and Overview There are two ways for an Uchiyama to obtain the Osoidougan. It has been shown that some members of the clan are already born with it, and in even rarer cases, it is already fully matured and so they don`t need training to perfect it. It was noted that out of all members from the clan while on its prime, only 10% were already born with their doujutsu available, and only 3% were born with their doujutsu matured. However, having it available since birth doesn`t equal success, nor being born without it equals failure, as Itaru Uchiyama, one of the strongest members of the Uchiyama clan didn`t. On the most common cases, one needs to awaken their doujutsu to be able to use it. When an Uchiyama discovers their deepest wish, no matter what it is, blood will run out of both their eyes and the Osoidougan will be available for use. Often before acquiring it, the user`s vision will become blurry and they may even unwillingly activate its powers and feel like everything is in slow motion, which can be mistaken for sickness. During the first usages of the Osoidougan, the user can feel headaches and dizziness, but those symptoms can be quickly nullified with training. When activated, the Osoidougan turns the user`s sclera into a darker color and their iris becomes red and pupiless. The color of the user`s sclera can vary according to the doujutsu`s maturity: in its first stages, it turns into a light gray, which can cause the Osoidougan to look like a Sharingan, but with no tomoe or pupils. As the user progresses with their training, the sclera keeps getting darker until it reaches a dark gray color. Like all other doujutsu, the Osoidougan can be transplanted into the eyes of everyone, including non-Uchiyama. When that happens, it can be activated and deactivated at will, however, if the receiver does not possess Uchiyama blood and the doujutsu is still not matured, it will be hard for them to mature it and it has a great chakra demand from them. The Osoidougan is highly coveted, as people from other villages have made some attempts to steal it. Fudou Murano from Soragakure craves to have the doujutsu due to its abilities. Abilities Known as The Eye That Can Warp Time Itself (時間をそらすことができる目, Jikan o sorasu koto ga dekiru me), the abilities of the Osoidougan revolve around the properties of time, and secondarily, of space. The main ability of the Osoidougan is the power to make their vision slow down, and so, see everything in slow motion. That gives them time to dodge or intercept an enemy attack. It should be noted that time itself doesn`t get slower: it`s the user`s vision that projects images in a slow way. With a fully matured Osoidougan, the person can avoid practically all attacks, as they know exactly the right moment to activate the ability and slow down their vision enough for them to create a plan of movements, and deactivate it in the right moment to be able to fulfill said plan. Despite not being able to give the user an arsenal of genjutsu techniques, it is said that someone from the Uchiyama bloodline who has awakened their Osoidougan has less difficulty in performing genjutsu than one that does not have it. It also gives its user great sense of perception and insight. By using a technique called "Exterior Limits", a possessor of the Osoidougan can, for a determined amount of time, make someone they come into eye contact with feel like the things around them are passing too slowly or too quickly. This can cause great confusion and when used too much, can cause serious problems to the victim. Asides from those, there are also two forbidden technques that the Osoidougan grants the user: Kunitokotachi and Kuninosatsuchi. At the cost of an eye, Kunitokotachi allows the user to distort time and go back in time, without affecting their or memories or obtained knowledge and changing certain properties of space, and it also has the same effects to the people who are close to them. Kunitokotachi only has effect on a determined area, that varies considering how mature is their Osoidougan. At the same cost, and made as a way to combat the irresponsible or prolonged use of Kunitokotachi, Kuninosatsuchi grants the user to go to the future without affecting their memories or knowledge. Just like its counterpart, it affects only a determined area and it has the same effects to the people within this area. Transformations The regular Osoidougan can be awakened when the user realizes their deepest wish, but when they either fulfill said wish or feel like they`ve failed to do so, it can evolve to the doujutsu called Koukyuu Osoidougan. That awakening leads to the addition of the unique abilities of the Koukyuu Osoidougan to the already available powers of the regular Osoidougan. As it is very powerful and stronger than the Osoidougan, overusing it in any way can lead to severe health problems, such as blindness, and in the worst case, death.